Bring it on
by kitkatkittygirl
Summary: To D.C this situation couldn't possibly get any worse. The countries were about to discover his biggest secret and once they found out life would never be the same for the countries ever again. Rated T for language.


Everyone knew Washington D.C was America's best friend. Although they were total opposites. Sometime the nations found it hard to think that the two were even from the same planet let alone the same country. D.C had black hair and took things very seriously. Sometimes the city was very short tempered and could get into an argument with just about anybody. His eyes were the same shade of bright blue as his 'brothers'. The capital attended all the world meetings when he was need and was never late. He seemed alot more like a certain green eyed blond that had happened to raise the taller and stronger American. Anyway, at first it seemed like an ordinary meeting. With France constantly trying to molest people, Italy squealing about pasta, th rest of the countries shouting and arguing with one another and poor old Germany left trying to capture everyone's attention. Suddenly the double doors leading into the meeting room slammed open immedatly silencing all commotion. A tall girl stood there. She had bright blond hair in a side ponytail. Streaks of bright blue and bright pink lined it. Her eyes were sky blue. She wore a bright red strap top under a thin off the shoulder plain top. She wore a black skirt that came to just above her knees. She wore fishnet tights and black ugg boots. Th girl flung herself at D.C hugging his middle tightly.

"Get off me you moron!" the flustered city howled "I told you not to come in here!"

"B-But D.C!" the girl whined still clinging to him "London stole all my money!" just as she said that another girl presumably London walked though the doorway.

"I bloody did not!" she snapped. The girl was tiny in comparison with the other teenager who was clinging to D.C still. The capital gave her an annoyed look. She rolled her green eyes and twirled a lock of dark blond hair in her fingers. She wore a plain short sleeved white top and a red tartan skirt with black tights and black boots. Her hair was elbow length and in a neat braid. "We gambled and the idiot put all her money in!" the girl with the pink and blue steaks released the sity and turned to London pouting.

"You tricked me with your posh English accent!"

"My accent!" the Brit roared

"London! NYC! ENOUGH!" D.C shouted. Finally the girls noticed the other people in the room and the American blond gulped and looked at the black haired boy in front of her

"Umm. We're in trouble aren't we"

"Yes" D.C agreed grimly "alot of trouble. First let me deal with your mess then I will think up a punishment ruthless enough to teach you. Jesus you two honestly I've had enough. Why are you eve here?" NYC opened her mouth but her obvious elder stopped her "I don't even want to know. Wait outside" the taller blond left immidatly but the green eyed girl just stared coldly at him. "London!" the brit rolled her eyes and followed her friend through the door closing it softly behind her. The capital pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to meet the shocked silence

"dude! Who were they!"

"That was London and New York." He stated dryly. "They are capitals. Apparently something bad happened at the manor or else they wouldn't have come" by this time he was talking to himself

"Manor?" a country prodded and the blue eyed boy sighed bitterly.

"Its where the capitals live. I swear to god if Konigsberg has started something again I am not going to deal with it. She probably hasn't because of Berlin. That girl has saved me from her sister so many times how are those two still related and if Paris is the one who stated it I am so letting London beat her up tomorrow." The boy ranted to himself quietly.

"You said 'capitals' lived there" Germany prompted.

"Oh yeah. So each country has a capital. So the two girl you just saw were the personifications for London and NYC is the peoples capital. Which means that I am the real capital but she is there because New York is one of the most popular places in the entire world so she's the peoples capital. Make sence? So they all live in this big manor house in California."

"So we all have capitals?" England asked slowly. D.C nodded and Italy squealed.

"Oh! Isn't this great fratello!" he said addressing the southern part of Italy. Romano only grunted in response.

"Wonderful!"

"You want to meet them?" a suddenly pale D.C asked worriedly and shouts of approval and 'I want to meet my capital' rang out getting louder and louder until

"FINE!" he shouted and exited whispers rippled through the room. "Since we're extremely luckily to be in Sacramento for this meeting and not in somewhere like Washington. He held his fingers up and slowly put them down one by one "if you want to meet them you'll have to put up with a 5 hour and 30 minute travel." The countries shrugged and D.C sighed again. "Fine." He stood and began collecting his papers. The rest of the countries copied his movements gathering their documents and America and England quietly talked about their first of impressions of their capitals. Eventually everyone was getting into their cars some sharing cars. D.C pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. Not only was this going to be hard but also stressful and chaotic. London and NYC sat silently in the back seat

"Okay let's talk about your punishment for all of your damage." Both cities slumped in their seats it was going to be a long 5 hours.


End file.
